C'est quand tu veux
by loufokagood
Summary: je ne suis absolument pas doué pour faire des résumés, ni pour trouver un titre non plus. Alors venez lire par vousmême.


**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi (**J. K. Rowlings **), sauf histoire.

**Rating T :** là je ne suis pas sur, mon anglais est nul à chier.

**Résumé :** je ne suis absolument pas doué pour faire des résumés, ni pour trouver un titre non plus. Alors venez lire par vous-même.

**N/A :** c'est ma toute première fic. Elle traînait quelque part dans mon cerveau et j'ai décidé de la pondre. Maintenant, c'est à vous d'en juger ce qu'elle vaux.

* * *

Syntaxe et orthographe, revu et corrigé par** Catange. Merci à elle .**

**C'est quand tu veux.**

Harry se réveilla le cœur léger ce matin, il était heureux et repensait aux raisons de son bien- être. La soirée passée a été la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et il avait enfin réussi à déclarer son amour à son ange blond, son ennemi de toujours Draco Malfoy. Au départ, il craignait que le blond le rejette, mais à sa grande surprise, Draco lui avoua qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire des méchancetés. Et pour finir la soirée en beauté, il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'il aimait depuis des années.

Harry sentit le corps chaud de son aimé bouger contre lui et en tentant de se retourner sans faire de mouvement brusque, il constata avec surprise que Draco était déjà réveillé.

- Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Bonjour mon cœur. Au moins une bonne vingtaine de minute.

- Tant que ça !

- Oui. Je pensais à nous et à la nuit que nous avons passée. Elle était incroyable, j'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi mais surtout, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé, tu a dû avoir très mal ? Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était ma première fois et je pense que c'était inévitable, alors n'y pense plus. Moi aussi, j'ai aimée cette nuit avec toi. Je ne regrette rien.

- Je suis soulagé parce ce que j'ai l'espoir de passer d'autre nuit comme celle-ci, le sang en moins.

- C'est quand tu veux mon cœur.

- Et si je te dis tout de suite, tu me répondrais quoi ?

- Pas maintenant. Je crains fort que mon derrière ne le supporte pas ainsi que la vue d'une chaise. De toute façon, nous avons rendez-vous avec nos amis au bord de la piscine, et s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver, ils risquent de se poser des questions.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois alors, dit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ok, j'arrive, le temps de m'asseoir, que la douleur parte et je te rejoins.

Harry toujours assit sur le bort du lit pensa : « Je devrais me mettre debout peut-être que la douleur passerait plus vite. » Quand il entendit un cri provenir de la salle de bain.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

- Draco, Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit Harry en se précipitant vers la source du cri.

- Ça brûle ! Mon dos me brûle !

- Laisse-moi voir.

Harry regarda le dos de Draco et resta interdit. Et pour cause, il y avait des griffures, plus précisément, des marques d'ongles qui partaient du milieu du dos pour finir sur les hanches

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle Harry !

- Ton dos…

- Qu'est qu'il a mon dos ?

- Ben, il est plein de griffure.

- De griffure ?

- Oui et non. En fait, il y a bien des griffures, mais à certains endroits je suis carrément parti avec la peau. Je suis désolé.

- Whoua, j'ai dû vraiment il y aller trop fort avec toi cette nuit, dit Draco, tout en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

- Attend, je vais arranger ça.

- Non, laisse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ton dos est massacré.

- Je veux faire jazzer les autres.

Après avoir pris leur douche, Draco parti directement à la piscine, quand à Harry, il remonta à son dortoir pour se changer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Harry ! Où t'était passé ? Hermione et moi, on a veillé toute la nuit à t'attendre.

- J'étais à la tour d'astronomie et je n'ai pas vue le temps passé. Et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés. Mc Go et Rusard venaient dans ma direction dans des sens opposés, et Rogue était à notre étage. J'étais encerclé de toutes parts quoi, et comme je n'étais pas loin de la salle sur demande, j'y ai passé la nuit.

- La bonne blague, tu te fous de ma gueule là ! Avec tous les passages secrets que tu connais, tu aurais pu contourner **tes** difficultés sans problème, alors qui c'est ?

- Personne. Je t'ais tout dis.

- Ouais, c'est ça. On me la fait pas, alors raconte, c'était comment et avec qui ?

- Hmff…. tu m'énerves ! C'est bon, je vais tout te raconter mais je sens que ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Comment ça n' va….

- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas avec les Serpentards ?

- Rien, juste Malfoy qui se fait charrier pas ses potes. Il aime se faire remarquer ce type. Tout à l'heure en enlevant son tee-shirt, on a vue qu'il avait des marques d'ongle sur le dos, et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

- Ouais….bon, je vais rejoindre Hermione, tu viens.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Ça fait un moment que j'attend mon tour pour le plongeoir et ces foutus serpents sont en train de la monopoliser. Et j'attends toujours les réponses à mes questions.

- Ok, ok. Tu me fatigues. A plus. Et Harry parti rejoindre Hermione sur les tribunes

- Yesss ! Hé ! Dépêchez vous, il y a d'autre qui attende là !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Dracooo ! dit nous qui c'est ? Allééééé !

- Alors vieux, réponds ! Sinon Pansy risque de nous faire un infarctus.

- Ookay. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez savoir ?

- Oui, oui, oui,… dit Blaise et Pansy de concert.

- Vous êtes sûr.

- OUI !

- Ok. HEY ! POTTER, PRÊT POUR UNE AUTRE PARTIE ? Harry compris le jeu de Draco et s'inquiéta de la suite des évènements, mais quand il faut y allé, faut y allé.

- C'EST QUAND TU VEUX MALFOY ! Draco plongea dans la piscine pour rejoindre Harry installé à l'autre bout.

Au loin on entendit les hurlements de deux Serpentards particulièrement mécontents.

- MALFOY ESPECE DE TRAITE, TU NE NOUS AS PAS REPONDU !

- ON TE FERA CRACHER LE MORCEAU DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE ? FOI DE BLAISE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy ?

- Tu comprendra bientôt et plus tôt que tu ne le pense.

Draco sorti de l'eau et se dirigea vers eux. Arrivé devant Harry, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres qui devint vite langoureux.

Autour d'eux, il n'y eu plus un bruit, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde était bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. C'était inconcevable. Les deux mec les plus hétéro qui soit, était entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, qui l'eu cru.

SPLASH.

Quelqu'un venait de tomber à l'eau, interrompant ainsi nos deux amoureux.

- Tiens, ton ami nous refait « 20 mille lieux sous les mers » là. Et oui, c'était Ron qui venait de tomber à l'eau.

- Il se prend pour le Nautilus, il va nous explorer le fond de la piscine.

- ROOON !

- HERMIONE ! NON ! TU NE…c'est... pas…….nager.

- Et maintenant, voici Lassie à la rescousse de son maître. Draco était mort de rire.

- ARRETE ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Il faut les aider.

- Ok, ok, fiouuus. Bon, moi je m'occupe du capitaine Némo, et toi de Rintintin. Evidement, c'était sur eux que ça retombait puisque les autres étaient toujours en état de choc.

- J'en connais un qui ne sera pas content, mais vraiment pas content du tout.

**Fin.**


End file.
